


Close shave

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Shaving, Slice of Life, The great tumblr offload, Trans Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: Junkrat needs a shave. And someone to teach him.





	Close shave

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to this. Just something cute and fluffy I wrote ages back.

“Hoooog! Hoggie!”

Roadhog sighed and slipped a bookmark into his novel. Junkrat had been particularly energetic today, and while he found his constant chatter endearing sometimes, it had worn on him.

“What is it, kid.”

Junkrat flopped down over Roadhog's belly, face unusually serious.

“Roadie, I need you to teach me how to shave.”

He opened his mouth to tell the man to stop being annoying and stopped, taking a closer look.

“Son of a bitch, you really do need one.”

Junkrat rubbed the peach fuzz on his face proudly.

“I sure do! Ain't those shots wonderful?”

He reached out and ruffled Junkrat's patchy hair. No wonder he'd been bubbly recently. Those T shots were kicking in.

“If you get the hell off me I can show you how.” he growled affectionately. Junkrat bounced off in the direction of the shabby motel bathroom as Roadhog reached into his bag and gathered his shaving kit.

“Alright. First things first, y'need hot water.” He filled up the sink and Junkrat scowled at the waste. He left it only half full.

“Wot's that for?”

“Opens y'pores. Makes it easier. Gotta wash y'face good.”

The little hand towel went black quickly as Rat scrubbed away, exposing a galaxy of freckles across his long nose that did funny things to Roadhog's gut. He tugged off his mask and scrubbed his face after Junkrat, feeling he'd learn better watching Roadhog shave alongside him.

“Now what?”

“Razor.” he grunted, pulling some items out of his bag. His old straight razor was there, and he was grateful to see he had a few small disposable ones. Junkrat's eyes went wide at the sight of the straight edge.

“Crikey! You could do some real damage with that!”

“S'why you ain't usin' it.” he rumbled. “Those hand tremors of yers would cut yer throat. You use this one.” He pressed the disposable razor into his hands.

“Roight. Gotcher. What's next?”

Roadhog popped the lid off his can of shaving foam.

“This stuff. Spread it where y'need shaving.”

Rat was characteristically over-enthusiastic about applying the stuff, and Roadhog couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

“Look, mate! I look like sant-uRG FUCK it's in my mouth!”

“Try not to do that.” Roadhog grinned. “Right. Now. Get y'razor and carefully, CAREFULLY, shave with the grain.”

He brought the straight edge down his cheek in an elegant movement, Junkrat watching with wide eyes.

“Now you.”

Junkrat nodded and gripped his razor eagerly.

“Ah piss!” 

“Yeah, you'll nick the first few times. S'all part of it.”

He nodded and looked back in the spotty mirror. The lazer focus he usually only ever saw when he was plotting heists crept into those golden yellow eyes as he stared at the mirror like he meant to kill it and patiently brought the razor down.

“Now ya got it.”

Roadhog left him in his own little world of careful focus as he finished his shave. The odd grunt or snarl came from the skinny junker next to him as his hand trembled at inopportune times.

“Roight. Think that's it. What's next?”

“Gotta wash with cold water. Soothes it. Would have aftershave, but I ran out, and no one really cares anyway.”

Junkrat patted off the last of the foam and regarded himself critically in the mirror, before turning his beaming smile on Roadhog.

“How'd I do?”

It was the kind of shave to which the term “Slash and burn” could be easily applied, patches of untouched hair sprinkled across his face alongside numerous cuts. He gave him a thumbs up anyway. Not bad for a first timer.

“Looks good, boss.”

The grin softened, and he pulled himself up to press a soft kiss on the side of his face.

“Dunno what I'd do without yer, Hog.”


End file.
